Confession
by Enchanted1234
Summary: Juvia finally gets the courage to tell Gray how she feels, thanks to Gajeel. She's a nervous wreck when the two of them are alone. How will it go? (I'm sorry if they're OOC this is my first Gruvia fanfic...I'm still practicing :D)


Juvia wiped silent tears from her eyes. She was sitting in the guild, watching fairy tail members go along with their day. Her eyes were focused on one person though. She blushed when her eyes finally found Gray. The water mage felt light headed as he walked into the guild, already starting a fight with Natsu. Lucy grabbed on Natsu's arm, trying to pull him back.

The water mage sniffled. _'Why doesn't he like Juvia?'_ she thought as Gray into Natsu's face. Juvia closed her eyes as she laid her head on the table. She gasped when she felt a hand rest on her back. She raised her head eye and looked up at Gajeel, the iron dragon. He used to be at the Phantom Lord Guild just like her. He gave her one of his rare smiled. "Can I sit with you?" he asked.

Juvia wiped her eyes as she said, "S-Sure."

Gajeel silently pulled back a wodden chair. He rested his elbows on the table as he looked at Juvia. "Why are you crying, Juvia?"

Juvia sniffled as she brought her gaze back to Gray. Natsu and Gray were not having a stern lecture by Erza, their heads were bowed.

The iron dragon sighed. "Is it because of Gray?"

Juvia gasped as she looked at Gajeel.

Gajeel narrowed his eyes. "Juvia, I can see he's hurting you. He doesn't even know it, but I clearly see it." He placed a giant hand on her shoulder. "I hate seeing you like this. You're like a sister to me." He breathed in a huge sigh. "You need to tell him how you feel or it's gonna keep eating at you." He squeezed her shoulder. "I know you can do it."

Juvia blinked the tears out of her blurry visiosn. "But-But what if he rejects Juvia?"

Gajeel narrowed his eyes at the ice mage from across the room. "Then I'll kick his sorry ass for you."

Juvia laughed lightly at her friend. "Thanks, Gajeel."

Gajeel nodded. "Don't worry, I'll be watching you right here." Gajeel leaned back and propped his legs on the table. He winked at her as the water mage stood up and straightened out her dress.

Levy walked over to Gajeel and sat next to him. "What's Juvia doing?" she asked as Juvia walked over to Gray and Natsu.

Gajeel smirked at her. "She's gonna do something she should've done a long time ago."

…

Juvia clenched her dress tightly in her hands. Her face felt hot as she stood behind Gray. She suddenly found the floor very interesting. _'Wh-What do I do?_' she thought nervously as she closed her eyes tightly.

Natsu stood in front of Gray. He noticed Juvia fidgeting behind Gray. Understanding showed in his eyes as he whispered in Lucy's ear. Lucy smiled as she nodded at the fire wizard. Natsu cleared his throat and said, "Gray, Lucy and I are going on a job."

"Oh, can I come then-"

"No! No, you stay here." Natsu placed his hands on the ice mage's shoulders. Juvia glanced up to see Natsu wink at her. Natsu looked back at Gray and playfully shoved him to Juvia. "Bye Gray!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and went to grab a job. Once they grabbed a job they got it checked out my Mira. The two wizards left without another word.

Juvia fell on the floor when Gray got shoved into her. She shook her head as embarrassment started to take over.

Gray growled at Natsu. "Stupid Natsu!" Gray looked down and opened his eyes wide. "Juvia? What are you doing on the floor?"

Juvia blushed when Gray said her name. She looked up into his eyes as she said, "Juvia fell over be-because Natsu pushed Gray into her." She quickly looked down. "Juvia is sorry she got in your way."

Gray titled his head to the side. "It's alright." He offered her his hand. "Come on."

Juvia stared at his hand as her head felt light. Her face turned red as she shakily took it. She gasped when Gray pulled her up, their bodies close. Gray released her hand as he took a step back. Juvia let her hand go limp by her side, still feeling his hand in hers. She gave Gray a small smile. "Th-Thanks."

Gray smiled. "No problem." The ice mage went to turn around and walk away. Juvia started to panic. _'He's leaving!'_

"Gr-Gray!" Juvia said.

Gray stopped and glanced at her over his shoulder. "Hmm?"

Juvia closed her eyes shut as her heart started beating faster. _'What does Juvia do?!'_ she thought desperately. She felt tears starting to sting her eyes.

The water mage gasped when she felt strong hands grip her shoulders. "Juvia, are you okay?"

Juvia opened her eyes to see Gray holding her shoulders, looking right into her eyes. "Juvia-Juvia needs to tell you something!"

Gray nodded. The whole Guild stared at them two with worried expressions. Gajeel stood up from where he was sitting.

The ice mage grabbed Juvia's wrist. "Follow me." He led her outside of the Guild. They walked on until they were at the gates of their Guild. He faced Juvia and released her wrist. "What do you need to tell me?"

Juvia avoided his concerned stare. Her cheeks were red as she played with her fingers. "Ju-Juvia…um…Juvia would like to say…" She squeezed her eyes shut again.

Gray blinked. "Juvia, you know you can talk to me right?"

Juvia nodded.

"Do you need to talk to someone else? I could get Lyon-"

"No!" Juvia said loudly, surprising Gray. "Don't get him!"

"Alright then." Gray scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Gray had no idea what to do. He's not good with this sort of stuff.

Juvia slowly opened her eyes and wiped them before fresh tears could fall._ 'Juvia can do it!_' she thought as she stared at Gray. "Gr-Gray?"

Gray turned his gaze back to her. "Yes?"

Juvia lowered her dark blue gaze before she said. "Juvia would like to tell you something really important."

Gray nodded. "Yes, what is it?"

The water mage looked up into his dark blue eyes. "Juvia doesn't think Gray would like what she has to say," she said honestly. "Juvia thinks Gray would get mad and tell Natsu and his friends."

Gray raised a black brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Juvia clenched her dress tightly. Her stomach was in nervous butterflies as she took in a deep shaky breath. "Gray knows that Juvia liked him, right?"

Gray nodded. He knew that Juvia liked him. He kinda thought she was obsessed with him.

"Gray also knows that Juvia doesn't have many friends, right?"

"Yes, I know because of how Phantom treated you."

Juvia felt lighted headed as she got ready to tell him. "Ju-Juvia has a confession to make to Gray." The water mage lowered her gaze to the ground. "Juvia really likes Gray. A lot. Ju-Juvia has been expressing her feelings wrong to Gray because she didn't want him to not like her. Juvia gets really happy whenever she sees Gray. Seeing Gray makes Juvia's day even brighter even though the rain has finally gone away when Gray brought her to Fairy Tail." Juvia's face felt light headed as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Ju-Juvia is sorry for the way she's been treating you. Juvia wants to get to know Gray-" Juvia felt Gray's fingers rest on her lips, stopping her from talking. She felt like she was gonna explode from embarrassment when she slowly opened her eyes.

Gray's cheeks were red when he slowly smiled at Juvia. He pulled back his hand and placed them on Juvia's shoulders. "You know how happy that makes me feel, Juvia?"

Juvia gasped. "Gr-Gray always freaked out when I was around you." She lowered her gaze. "Juvia never knows how Gray is feeling."

Gray leaned in so she had to look at him. "I hate to admit that I thought you were a stalker for a while."

Juvia pulled back. "Juvia knows now. Juvia will leave now." She doesn't want Gray to see her cry. When Juvia took a step she was pulled back by Gray's arms. Her back collided against his chest, Gray wrapping his arms around her. Juvia's face burned as he held er tightly. Goosebumps rose against her skin when she felt his breath tickle her neck.

"Juvia, please don't go." Gray said. "You didn't let me finish."

Juvia's heart skipped a beat as she waited.

Gray smirked down at her as he said softly, "I liked it whenever you secretly followed me. You make me feel important, Juvia. I'd like to get to know you better as well." Gray spun Juvia around and planted his forehead against hers, black hair mixed with blue. Juvia felt like she was gonna faint when Gray said, "Juvia."

Juvia had no idea what was gonna happen next. She never knew Gray would act like this, he always kept his feelings to himself. Juvia could never tell how he was feeling and here he is, acting really romantic just for her.

Gray slowly looked at her lips before meeting her dark blue gaze. He gave her a small smile as he leaned in loser. Juvia was shaking as his lips came closer to hers. The water mage closed her eyes as Gray's lips connected with hers. She felt like she could fly to the heavens as his hands wrapped around her waist. Juvia shakily wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling in fingers in his hair. The kiss was nice and soft as Gray pulled back and kissed her again.

Juvia pulled back. Gray looked confused. "What's wrong?" he asked huskily.

Juvia's face was red as she said breathlessly, "Ju-Juvia feels like she-she's gonna faint!"

Gray lightly laughed as he pulled her into a hug. "We'll go nice and slow, how about that. You won't faint over a hug, right?" Gray gasped when Juvia felt limp on his arms. He quickly pulled back and noticed she fainted in his arms. "Ju-Juvia!"

* * *

**So there you have it folks, my first Gruvia fanfic! Please be nice in the comments :)**


End file.
